Undone
by Betta329
Summary: When Ginny hides Harry's quidditch gloves moments before the game, he'll have to earn them back with risk of the entire school catching him with his pants down.


"Ginny! Where are my gloves?"

"What gloves?" Ginny called back to him from the back of the changing room. Harry was running about frantically, his hair flying around him as he looked around for his gloves.

"The lucky ones!" Harry snapped at her as he ran a hand through his hair and sighed in frustration.

"Lucky gloves. Lucky potion. Lucky panties," Ginny said with a smirk. Pushing up on her knees, she sauntered over to Harry and ran her hands through his hair. "Looks like you could use some tension relief, baby."

Harry's face fell as his eyes lit up. "You know where my gloves are." It was a statement more than a question as realization washed over his features and his lip curled up into a bit of a smirk. "What do I have to do to get my gloves back, Ginny?"

Ginny turned, sashaying as she walked away towards the quidditch pitch. "I don't know…" she sort of sing-songed as she pushed her robes to the side and bent over, revealing her very low riding, very tight quidditch pants and her black thong poking out over the top.

Harry groaned. "The black ones, Ginny?"

"Yes, Harry. The black ones. If you can make me scream and have the entire crowd screaming in the background, like they're cheering you on, then I _might_ give you the gloves." She knew she was being almost cruel, and her brother could walk in at any moment with his keeper gear on, but she didn't care. She didn't care who saw or heard so long as she could have him right here, right now. She turned around as Harry approached, a dark gleam in his eyes as he stepped close, running one finger down over her breasts.

"I think I can handle that. But there's all these people…" Harry teased.

Before she had the opportunity to respond he was enveloping her in his arms and pressing his lips hard to hers. Ginny moaned into him, tangling her hands in the hair at the back of his neck and pulling him tighter to her, arching her back as she pressed her chest tight to him and let her guide him back to the wall. The noise just through the doorway hid the sound of something crashing as Harry started working at her pants and Ginny wrapped a leg around him.

When his mouth moved to her neck, and his fingers to her clit, Ginny moaned loudly. His teasing movements left her wanting more and practically begging for it. "God, Harry, you know I like this, like someone could walk in at any moment. Fast and hard and desperate. Let everyone walk in here and know what we were doing, hearing us screaming, watching me break for you. I want to stand by this wall and smile knowingly at you later."

"You just want people to watch," Harry said as he pushed his pants down and helped Ginny from hers.

"I just like the… the… god Harry." She gasped as his fingers moved with more purpose over her.

"The what?" Harry asked, stilling his fingers with a groan of frustration.

"The risk," she almost whimpered.

With a smile Harry pressed his lips hard to hers. So much shared between that look, so much approval, desire, and love, as they pressed to each other. Relief coursed through Ginny as she thought _finally_ and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to her with her leg and feeling him pressing to her, slowly stroking against her and keeping her entire body almost fluttering in suspense.

"_Ron!_" Hermione whispered lying on her back on the floor. The charm she had used let them blend into their surroundings like chameleons as they laid back onto the floor and rolled underneath the bench when Harry and Ginny had walked in. The thought of almost getting caught as they laid there frozen, Ron's hand over her mouth at first just in case, was exciting and exhilarating. Hermione's knees hugged at his sides as they stayed perfectly still and watched Harry pulling at Ginny's clothes, the broom Ron had knocked over rolling on its side on the floor.

"That's my **SISTER**, Hermione," Ron hissed, his voice full of anger.

"So?!" Hermione spat. She knew Ron got this way sometimes about Ginny, but Merlin's beard. "You really think NOW is the time for that? I mean you've got your dick… Bollocks."

Before she could miss out on the moment because her not really boyfriend got distracted, Hermione reached down and pulled at his balls and rolled her hips up to him, arching into him. Ron groaned deep and breathy into her ear. Gripping his shoulder with her free hand, she felt his chest shudder and before she realized it Ron's face was buried against her neck, kissing and sucking at her as he rolled his hips desperately to her, thrusting and pounding hard into her as they picked up where they left off.

God she loved that, his desperation and the way his skin flushed when he got lost in the moment. The way he felt pounding into her and stroking against her just right, the way that made her splayed out and arched underneath him, lost to her body, made everything in Hermione cling to moments like these.

It wasn't the first time that they had been on the brink of being seen. The thrill of getting caught as he pushed her pants down was beyond exciting when she came to greet him a few minutes before. Getting to watch Harry and Ginny was an added bonus. Ginny's face when she came undone, something she had witnessed a few times in the dorms or common room, always left Hermione flushed and dripping.

Ron groaned deep as she moved with him. He squeezed her breast with one hand kneading it and rolling her nipple with his thumb as he pushed up some with his other arm, Hermione's eyes tracing over the way his muscle flexed. As he pushed harder and faster into her and she bit her lip, looking past his arm and over at Harry and Ginny.

Nothing quite explained how it felt when Harry stroked over her and pushed her up against the wall and sunk into her. Harry gasped, his breath hot against her neck as Ginny's head fell back and she cried out. Outside the crowd was cheering as the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors ran some drills and did tricks in anticipation for the impending game, but Ginny couldn't help but notice the people flying back and forth just inches from where they were as Harry pushed into her deeper, harder, faster. There was nothing quite like the sounds of the crowd roaring in the background to spur him on. He groaned deep as Ginny gasped and tightened around him, squeezing like a vice and milking him as he thrust into her. The feeling of him stroking her, filling her, and pounding through her as he hit into her and pushed against her clit was overwhelming, like she was coming undone and being torn in half. Ginny cried out, arching back and reaching above her head for the wall, something to brace herself on as he worked and she felt the familiar heat and tension building in her stomach.

Whimpering and clinging didn't seem like something the put together Hermione Granger would do, but there on the cold floor, as Ron pulled at her hair like he needed it to pull himself deeper into her, was exactly what she was doing. Watching Harry pound into Ginny as she seemed to writhe and almost wriggle up to the ceiling from the way he was touching her was incredibly arousing. Something about watching her made Hermione moan deep and guttural as she heard Ron panting and grunting, her entire everything beginning to quiver.

"Five minutes!" McGonagall shouted into the doorway.

For a moment the world seemed to stop. Harry froze and Ginny covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes popping open as Hermione gasped, but the moment was hardly even that as they all returned to what they were doing, lost to the feelings filling them as they all rose and grew in desperation.

Within seconds, screams echoed off the walls as both girls felt their bodies tense. Harry pounded into Ginny steadily as he gasped while Ron slammed hard and erratic into Hermione until she was almost crawling away.

As the tension reached it's climax both girls cried out, clinging to their partner, as their bodies gave way to the flood as they released and let everything wash over them. Everything in Ginny turned to iron as her body felt pulled tight like a rubber band then snapped. Her heart pounded as she screamed and the echo of her heartbeat filled her ears like it was the only thing she could hear. Digging her fingers into his back, she clenched tighter around him as heat washed over her and she was lost to her release.

Hermione bit into Ron's shoulder to keep from screaming too loudly as everything in her trembled and shook and a vibration seemed to move her as she tightened then laid back nearly limp. The tension and explosion leaving both girls breathless as they sucked their boys in and left them raw and winded, clinging to them as they gulped down air, their bodies trembling as they all four gasped and slowed and held onto each other.

After several long moments, Harry spoke first. "We should… The game. Gloves."

Ginny nodded as she kissed over him and he lowered her down to the ground. They immediately started adjusting their clothing as Hermione and Ron slowly and carefully crawled back to where their clothes laid scattered and discarded on the other side of the wall dividing up the small room. Tender glances and soft kisses shared between them as Ron pulled her to him, kissing her deep and holding her close. His hand smoothed her hair as Harry on the other side of the wall tucked a bit of hair behind Ginny's ear when she handed him the gloves lying on the floor just outside the room.

Together they made their way onto the field as Hermione lifted the spell and shared an almost forlorn look at Ron as he left her. Gathering her belongings, she made her way back to the stands, completely unaware of the little, acid green bug on the ceiling staring down at the empty room and then fluttering off to the castle.


End file.
